Viejo
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Lo intentó asesinar, intentó usurpar su poder como capo...pero después de todo...no lo hizo tan mal.


Hola! este fanfic se me ocurrió pues en una de esas noches aburridas, bueno, es una escena que quería mostrar, lo que pasó después de Squalo quedarse inconsciente, lo que Xanxus escuchó antes de caer en un sueño y no entendió hasta veinticuatro años después.

Ah y son veinticuatro años por esta razón:

8 años después del incidente Cuna+10 años después que sería el arco del futuro+6 años despues del futuro y ya veréis por qué es.

**Blablablabla-Recuerdos **

_blablablabla-pensamientos _

Viejo. 

Algunas piedras resonaban contra el húmedo suelo al caer, minutos antes el sereno lugar había sido testigo y victima de una pelea entre padre e hijo, una pelea por ira, por resentimiento.

Por ansias de poder.

Mientras el equipo médico junto a la escolta se llevan al joven espadachín inconsciente, el anciano rechaza toda ayuda apoyándose en su bastón con el agotamiento atacando su cuerpo mientras contempla el bloque de hielo. El bloque dónde había encerrado al que intentó asesinarlo y tomar su puesto como capo, su hijo. Timoteo extiende su mano hasta tocar la gélida estructura.

**Hacía ya un año que su hijo estaba viviendo con él, Timoteo procuraba pasar el máximo tiempo que disponía con él y darle todo lo que el pequeño pedía, no deseaba malcriarlo, quería que el pequeño supiera cuáles eran los valores importantes, los valores por los que un hombre debe luchar incluso si vive en un mundo tan corrupto como el de la mafia, no quería que su hijo se perdiera en la oscuridad.**

**Sabía que al niño le gustaban todos los dulces que mandaba preparar para él después de las comidas, los juguetes que le regalaba parecían divertirle y aborrecía la escuela en la que le había metido, como cualquier niño. El noveno Vongola se estremeció, no, su hijo no era como cualquier niño, no sólo por ser hijo del capo de la famiglia mafiosa más poderosa de Italia, era más bien porque nunca le había visto sonreir. **

**Timoteo regresó la vista hacia los papeles que estaba firmando y frotó sus ojos con cansancio, ya se estaba haciendo viejo, pronto tendría que dejar el mando al pequeño Tsunayoshi, pensaba enviar a Reborn apenas el joven cumpliera dieciocho años pero comenzaba a creer que tendría que enviarlo un poco antes. El Vongola alzó los ojos al oir la puerta de su despacho chirriar ligeramente, vió una pequeña mata de pelo negra aparecer. **

**-Xanxus, entra hijo-sonrió. **

**El menor entró dejando su mochila a un lado, el uniforme del colegio estaba bastante sucio con la corbata medio desanudada y arrugada y tanto la camisa como la chaqueta y el pantalón sucios de tierra y hierva, incluso en el rostro del menor se apreciaba alguna que otra mancha. Xanxus dió unos pasos vacilantes antes de ir hasta el sillón dónde estaba su padre y sentarse en la silla menor que el anciano había dispuesto para él, se veía demasiado mayor para sentarse en las rodillas de su padre. **

**-No me digas que volviste a pelear-afirmó el noveno examinando los rasguños del menor-. Xanxus, te he dicho que eso no está bien. **

**Xanxus frunció el ceño dando a su infantil rostro un aire poco inocente. **

**-Tenía que demostrarles a esa basura quién mandaba-y dicho esto se cruzó de brazos sin trazos de disculparse. **

**Timoteo ya sabía que iba a tener que imponerle un castigo aunque no era el más indicado para hacerlo puesto que a su edad él también se pegaba con todo aquel que pudiera. **

**-Ya sabes que tengo que castigarte-le advirtió el mayor, Xanxus sólo aumentó su mueca orgulloso-. De todas formas supongo que el castigo puede esperar hasta después de tu cumpleaños. **

**El anciano esperaba una sonrisita o al menos una risa, más el menor sólo se limitó a abandonar la mueca enojada. Timoteo consideró seriamente desistir de conseguir ver a su hijo sonreir. **

**-¿Y, Qué me vas a comprar, papá?-preguntó repentinamente. **

**-Lo que quieras, hijo-respondió el Vongola-. Lo que quieras. **

**Y, al verlo de reojo,a Timoteo le pareció que sonreía. **

No era su hijo en términos de sangre, no compartían ningún tipo de parecido genético ni había estado nunca con su madre, pero aún así podía decir que se parecían en muchas cosas, como el hecho de tener la misma manía de leer en la mesa y hasta pasaban la página de sus respectivas lecturas al mismo tiempo, gritar viendo el futbol o incluso la misma mueca seria que podían poner en una situación importante. Timoteo estaba convencido de haber criado a un hombre bueno, quizás con caracter brusco y dificil de controlar pero con principios, nunca creyó que había fracasado.

-En ese instante creí realmente que todo iba bien-murmuró Timoteo con la vista fija en el hielo-. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué?

_No...sé que muy en el fondo no he fracasado. Y tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad hijo? _pensó el anciano.

24 años después...

Xanxus leía con fastidio el reporte demasiado detallado que recibió de la misión de Levi-a-than, de todos los reportes que recibía los de su guardián del rayo eran los peores puesto que su paciencia tocaba el límite después de leer tantas veces "Apreciado Xanxus-sama" y tenía la necesidad de tomar sus x-guns y pegar un tiro al guardián. Sin embargo, los agresivos pensamientos del jefe al oír una acelerada carrera por el pasillo seguido de otros apurados pasos.

El Varia sonrie de medio lado puesto que sólo hay dos personas en este mundo que vayan a verlo con tanta urgencia y una de ellas era quién iba entrar por la puerta, la cuál se abrió mostrando una pequeña cabeza de color castaño oscuro, finalmente la cara del menor de seis años aparece fijando sus ojos de color sanguinolento en los de su progenitor. Xanxus baja la vista hacia los papeles desechándolos para comenzar a prestar atención a su mini copia, seguido del niño oye la cansada respiración de Timoteo que se apoya en el marco para descansar.

-Tú...tú...también entrabas...así en-en...mi despacho-tomó otra bocanada de aire-...¿Sabes, hijo?

El pequeño corre hasta saltar a la silla dónde está Xanxus y quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas.

-Gané al abuelo, papá-respondió calmadamente pero con ilusión.

Timoteo observaba como Xanxus comenzaba a hablar con su hijo cómo cualquier otro padre, el pequeño rie contándole el día en el parque de atracciones y las reprimendas que su madre le darían tanto a él como a su padre y a su abuelo por haberlo tenido todo el día jugando sin haber estudiado sus lecciones y Xanxus sólo fingía un estremecimiento. Timoteo sonrió.

-Me gustaría ver a tu madre chillando a tu padre, Light-comentó el noveno-. Pero prefiero que me lo cuentes en otra ocasión, ¿está bien?

El menor chilló con entusiasmo siendo sostenido por su padre.

-Oye, viejo...ven otro día-murmura el Varia levantándose con su hijo en brazos.

Noveno observó la sonrisa en el rostro de Xanxus aún si él sólo está mirando a su hijo.

_Después de todo no fracasé, ¿verdad? _

FIN

Si, ya vi que quedó algo corto y mis disculpas porque el Xanxus quedara tan OC sólo que era muy dificil ponerlo como un papá y que no se portara diferente así que me disculpen.

¿Reviews?


End file.
